


Blend

by DM (altilis)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, F/M, M/M, Multi, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altilis/pseuds/DM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy tries to deal with baggage that's not his. A look into a possible reboot version of "The Search for Spock." Implied OT4 and previous bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blend

The one thing that really, really bothers Bones about this is that his head feels empty and full at the same time.

(Apparently he's going _crazy_.)

But, really, that's what it feels like. With Spock around, there would always be something trading back and forth, tiny thoughts or emotions, and after a while Bones thought he could actually feel his own thoughts disappearing "out" to wherever Spock was. Except now it feels like it's all coming back to him.

Which would make sense after what Spock's dad said to them - but it still feels awkward. Not only that, it is starting to feel like a fucking migraine, trying to house two minds in one skull.

This is starting to sound like a bad medical report. Or illogical.

(And now he's starting to think like Spock, fuck.)

During lunch, he ordered a salad - not the normal kind with lettuce and shit but alien vegetables and blue turnips and he didn't even know what he'd been eating until Jim started laughing, "Never knew you liked Bolian mixed vegetables, Bones!"

The sooner they get to the Vulcan colony, the better. Though nobody's told him what they're going to do when they get there.

(But it is making Jim laugh - and Jim hasn't been a good mood since _that_ happened.)

The screen Bones's been reading for the last few hours starts to blur, so he sits back and scrubs a hand over his face, deciding to call it quits for the night. No matter how many databases he searches, nothing's going to tell him what to do with a disembodied Vulcan katra. Goddamn cultural secrecy. Dealing with Spock, he's got used to it, but, still - _goddamn_.

He locks up his office and waves to Christine as he leaves, then heads for the captain's quarters. Maybe he should send a message before it gets there, in case he's interrupting - what the fuck, he lives there, too, and now Bones is genuinely afraid he is going to wake up tomorrow as Spock.

Would that be so bad? Yes. Yes it would.

Entering the room, he sees Jim stretched out on the couch with a book - the big leather one of Greek mythology, the cover worn after ten years on his shelf. Jim looked up and smiled, taking away his reading glasses. "Hey."

"Reading?"

"I don't wear these for looks."

Bones walked around the other side of the coffee table while Jim moved his feet off the seat, and he sat down heavily in the corner of the couch with a sigh. "How many more days until we get to the colony?" he asked, tilting his head back against the wall behind the couch.

"Two weeks." Jim put the book and the glasses on the side table and scooted closer. "Is it getting worse?"

"Yeah, like at lunch—or when I was walking over—what am I supposed to expect with this? How do I know whether he wants something or I do?"

"I could give you a spanking and see if you like it—"

"You do that and I'm going to sleep with Nyota instead." But it does send a small thrill down his spine, like it never has before. ( _Really, Spock?_ )

"See? You can't be all Spock," Jim said, and he slid his hand up along Bones's thigh. "You could give it instead…"

Bones put his hand down on Jim's, stopping its progress, and glanced up to meet Jim's eyes. "Do I need to?"

Jim leaned in. "If you want."

Bones brought his hand up to loop over the back of Jim's neck, bringing him close for a hard kiss, curling his fingers through short, blond hair. In his head he could feel something strange: not the familiar trickle of Spock's feelings, not the feedback, but something hot and fresh.

He pulled back from the kiss, breathless, "Jim, do you—do you still feel the bond?"

"Sometimes, yeah," Jim stole a small kiss, then straddled Bones's lap. "Why?"

"Wanna try something," he murmured, sliding his hands under Jim's shirt. "On the bed."

*

It turns out that with Spock in his head, the center of all of this head-nonsense, he can feel Jim's bond, too. And that almost makes up for Spock taking over his mind while they're in transit.

Almost.


End file.
